The Secret Block
by Action Sauce
Summary: So I've been experimenting on stuff, and I found out about this new "secret" block (technically my friend did, but whatever). I'll be just updating regularly to inform you of the stuff that's been happening. Don't expect any "Strange Discovery" stuff, that was fake, so I could be creative. This one's legit (cliche!). So, just check it out and tell me what you think.


**Hey, it's Action Sauce. I've been experimenting a little bit on Minecraft, and I've found some pretty cool things. I also learned how to retexture mobs and stuff, as you might have seen from the title page of "Rise of the Infected". Corny name, I know. :/**

**Anyways, you know about the give command, right? Come on, admit it, you use it to cheat yourself diamonds all the time. So my friend said that he had been investigating that command, and found something really weird about it. Seeing as I've just written "Strange Discovery", I decided I wanted to investigate. So he sent me an email regarding the block.**

**Everything you need to know has been pasted below. I've included the email my friend sent me, and some notes I made about it. I've already checked out this "secret block" myself. This story probably isn't going to turn out too scary, but who knows? I am, after all, insane. :P**

* * *

Okay, so you wanted to know about the block? To be honest with you, I don't really see the point of why Notch put this thing in. It's kind of useless.

Anyways, it's probably just a glitch. So I was making a superflat world, right? And you know with the new updates, you can customize them? Yeah, I made a couple with like, diamonds everywhere. But that's not what matters. So back to the block.

At first, I did spawn a couple of glitch blocks with other block textures all over them. It's kind of like that glitched texture pack you showed me, where one side of the pumpkin was all lava and water. Yeah, I played on some of those worlds, but it was way too laggy, so I deleted them.

And the block. You know how the grass block is 02, right? So I decided to try something, and put 2.1 instead. The results were pretty weird.

I spawned in the world, and unfortunately, I wasn't standing on a glitch block. I was just standing on grass, except it looked weird. I dunno, probably because it was a glitch block. XD

So I tried moving around on it, and it worked perfectly fine. I could move around and jump, and I still got full FPS. The "glitch block" wasn't lagging me at all. So I thought maybe it was kind of an Easter Egg or something. You should try it out.

It's pretty useless, though. The only weird part was when I tried breaking it, it dropped a grass block that I couldn't pick up. I've tried with Endermen, and they can't pick it up either (or at least the ones I've tested). It's like the block just floats there. And it doesn't disappear, either. My world's probably going to lag to death from floating blocks that won't go away, if I keep up these experiments. You should try it.

* * *

So that's the email, people. Not very scary, huh? Well what did you expect, more "Strange Discovery" stuff? That was made up, I was creative with that one.

I've tried out what he said, and the first time, it didn't work. It just gave me a glitch block. It kept doing that, and I thought it was just my friend trolling, but he just told me to do it one more time, and we had a bet. It worked. It was like he described, it gave off kind of this weird vibe. You can't really describe it. And something else, too. I shot an arrow at the block, and it went _through_ the block. I could pick it up, but it was like the block didn't exist to the arrow. I've tried with other things, like ghast projectiles and fire charges. It works. I've used splash potions, even an Ender Pearl. The Ender Pearl just got me stuck in the block, I broke it to escape.

Lava can be placed there, but not water. Kind of like the Nether. So apparently, it was a Nethery block that was non-existent to projectiles, but could be walked on and broken. Kinda cool, if you ask me.

* * *

**So that's about it. My friend found a block, I tried it out and I owe him ten bucks. Nothing ****_too_**** interesting, but follow this if you want to find out whatever happens next.**

**Just a note, unless something REALLY interesting pops up, I won't be updating this to often. Too busy working on my other story. Check it out if you want, you don't have to.**


End file.
